


To The Future

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Jackson Walsh, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: What happened after Aaron's conversation with Laurel in the Woolpack.Scene continuation - 21/12/2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just my ramblings thinking about Aaron's state of mind after his conversation with Laurel.

As he watched Laurel walk out the door he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulling it out he couldn't help the smile that crept on his face when he saw Roberts name on the screen.

 

 

>   
>  R: Fancy lunch? Be home in 5 x

  
Brushing the stray tear from his face with the back of his sweater covered hand he sank the last of his pint before climbing from the chair and heading into the back room to wait for his fiancé, thankful for those few minutes alone giving him time to reflect on his conversation with Laurel. Five minutes later he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the back door slam, a rush of warmth spreading through him as he felt the press of Roberts lips into his hair in greeting before he rounded the sofa taking the seat next to Aaron.

  
"We eating in the pub?" Robert asked rubbing his cardigan clad stomach to emphasis just how hungry he was but as soon as he shifted and look in Aaron's sullen expression all thought of food slipped away.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
Aaron gave him a tight smile before shrugging his response. 

  
"No come on I know you better than that," Robert pushed. 

  
And it was those words that made Aaron choke out a sob and within seconds he was being pulled into those big protective arms his hands grabbing onto the maroon material of Roberts clothing balling it in his fist as he took the comfort his fiancé offered him.

  
"Hey," Robert spoke softly trying to soothe the man now cradled in his arms even as the panic in him started to rise. 

  
"Is...is it Liv?" he asked a little apprehensively worry pooling in the pit of his stomach but he felt Aaron shake his head before he sat back up,

  
"Nah she's at school."

  
"You hope," Robert quipped with a smirk the small smile Aaron gave him relaxing him slightly.

  
"Wanna tell me what's going on then?"

  
"Nuffin I'm fine."

  
Robert didn't like that answer so he wracked his brain thinking of what could have happened between him leaving to meet up with Jimmy that morning and returning home for some lunch but he was coming up blank, the only thing he could think of was the conversation they'd had last night as they got reaquainted on the sofa. 

  
"Ashley?" Robert furrowed his brow hoping he was right.

  
"Sort of," Aaron replied much to Roberts relief, but that left him feeling a little guilty for taking comfort in Roberts arms when he was thinking about Jackson.

  
"I was talking to Laurel earlier..."

  
"How is she?" Robert interrupted much to Aaron's surprise, not that he should have been surprised about Roberts concern, it was was one of the things he'd always loved about the older man, to the outside world Robert Sugden didn't seem to care about anyone but himself but Aaron knew better, that deep down he cared more than he ever let on, and not just about his family but those around them too.

  
"She's finding it hard coping ya know."

  
"I can't even imagine, can you?"

  
Aaron began to shake his head but stopped himself because he didn't have to imagine, he'd been there with Jackson, yes like Laurel had pointed out it was under different circumstances and thankfully Jackson had taken the big decisions out of his hands but that hadn't made it any easier.

  
"Actually....," he tailed off unsure of how Robert would react.

  
Robert felt the hesitation rolling off the man next to him.

  
"Jackson," he let out softly as if he could ready Aarons mind.

  
Aaron nodded his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

  
Robert tired not to sound offended when he asked,

  
"You talked about him with her?"

  
Since they'd got back together it was one of the subjects they'd steered clear of choosing to let it be and focus on the present but maybe now was the right time to finally have that conversation.

  
"Not really but she asked questions and I answered, i think she just needed someone to talk to."

  
"Does it upset you? Talking about him I mean?"

  
Aaron didn't know what to say, he wanted to curl back into Roberts arms but he knew that wasn't fair so instead he pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands and tried to answer as honestly as he could,

  
"Sometimes."

  
"You never talk about him."

  
"What's there to say?" Aaron shrugged his body tensing as Roberts questions hung unspoken between them.

  
"Aaron," Robert inched closer there thighs now touching,

  
"I...."

  
"It's fine, I'm fine, just...."

  
"What?" Robert pressed his leg into Aaron's.

  
"It was a long time ago and I don't want to live in the past I want to look forward to...," Aaron took a deep breath his fingers automatically fiddling with the metal band around his finger as he found Roberts icy blue eyes with his,

  
"To us," the words making Roberts lip curl up into a grin.

  
"Good," Robert leant in his hand coming up as he brushed the stray tear that had fallen from Aaron's eye with the pad of his thumb,

  
"C'mere," he whispered across Aaron's skin before connection their mouths in a brief kiss.

  
As if on cue his stomach growled loudly making both of them laugh.

  
"So about that lunch," Robert nodded towards the door that lead to the bar.

  
"Not like ya gonna waste away is it," Aaron joked jabbing a finger into the folds of Roberts stomach happy to lighten the mood.

  
"Well if you feed me maybe we could talk about that ring i put on ya finger and what it actually entails."

  
"What about the one on yours?" Aaron widened his eyes expectantly.

  
"Yeah that too," Robert smiled making to get up but Aaron's hold on his sleeve stopped him.

  
"Can we just.......," the younger man hesitated not quite ready to let Robert go.

  
"And you call me soft," Robert chuckled before pulling his fiancé back into his side, who wrapped his arm around his middle as they cuddled back into the sofa.

 


End file.
